1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements of means for controlling an interchangeable lens type camera and more particularly to improvements in the control means, wherein a resistor is provided on the side of the interchangeable lens to give information necessary for determining the photographing conditions in form of voltage information; the voltage information derived from said resistor is fed into an information processing unit in the camera body side through contact points to be connected when the interchangeable lens is coupled to the camera body, so that photographing conditions can be determined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional types of the control means as described above have been such ones that, in the case that the information of a focal length such as a wide-angle, a standard, or telephoto lens and the information of an exposure compensation are given from the interchangeable lens side to the camera body side for example, a resistor for giving the focal length information and a variable resistor for giving an exposure compensation information are provided on the interchangeable lens side, and the voltage information given from each of the resistors are separately fed in an information processing unit on the camera body side through the respective contact points, and the inoformation processing unit will determine photographing conditions in accordance with the abovementioned information, an ASA information having been prescribed on the camera body side and so on.